


Your Promise

by xiubeans



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 19:28:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7374460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiubeans/pseuds/xiubeans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His world revolved around Luhan. They loved one another, and their love couldn't even be measured with the length of space itself. He said—no, he promised that they would remain together no matter what. But promises are nothing but words, spoken and lost to the turmoils of life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Promise

Minseok sighs are shaky, and he feels a shiver of loneliness crawl up his back. On the floor of his bedroom are ripped photos and smashed picture frames. Among those were tears of pain and broken promises.

Where had they gone wrong?

Minseok remembers that lonely fall evening; he was walking down the street with no place in mind when he bumped into a man, his hair the color of a dark winter night. He remembers the way Luhan had gave him a smile so soft and kind, and feelings of heartache race back when he remembers the way his heart jumped for joy. Memories of their first date at a bookstore flood back; the smell of coffee and old books are something he can't erase. He remembers Luhan's fingers entwined in his, a warm smile directed towards him. The phantom kisses that Luhan peppered across his face and body still lingered to burn his skin. He can still feel the spot on his neck where Luhan had sucked his last hickey onto his neck. Marking him. Telling the world Minseok is his.

_"You're mine. Forever and ever," Luhan whispers, his lips pressed against the side of Minseok's neck. He licks the spot where he had just created a fresh mark. "This hickey will let everybody know you're mine." He clutched onto Minseok's hands and kissed him tenderly, a kiss full of love and passion. A kiss that once more sealed their promise._

"Lies," Minseok mutters to himself. "You said that we'd be together forever. That was your promise. But you're gone." He pulled his legs to his chest and rested his chin on them. He breathed a sigh, this one heavier than the last. He stared at a photo of him and Luhan that was yet to be ripped. Next to it lay a picture that had been torn into neat fragments but was easy to piece back together. It was a picture of himself, taken by Luhan. He was sitting on a stool next to an open window, his hair flowing in the spring breeze. On the back, Luhan had made a comment on the photo: _You looked so relaxed in this photo. So serene. It was like you lost yourself in the spring morning. I was afraid to call out, to tell you that all the good spots at the park would be taken. But I didn't mind. I'd rather admire you than the cherry blossoms._

Minseok picked up a picture lying next to him and examined it. This one was of him and Luhan, when they had went to an amusement park on their third date. Luhan insisted that they take a picture in front of a rollercoaster. Minseok had noticed that there was some chocolate from the ice cream cone Luhan was eating earlier and kissed it off the corner of his mouth. On the back, Luhan had wrote: _Your kiss was just as sweet as that ice cream cone, if not sweeter. I can't help but find myself wanting more of those lips. I look forward to our next date, Minseok!_ After reading the comment, Minseok tears the photo in half and tossed it into a box sitting next to him.

He should have guessed that Luhan's promise would be broken. Words and ideas can't last forever. Luhan's promise would eventually be broken, but Minseok didn't want to accept it. He didn't want to acknowledge the fact that one day he and Luhan would be no more. He should have known from the start. He should have know when Luhan admitted he wasn't good with long-lasting relationships. Why did he fall into a trap like this? How could he be so stupid as to fall into a promise that couldn't be kept? He knew all along; promises cannot be kept, no matter how many times you say it. And he could have stopped Luhan. He could have stopped accepting dates and gifts. He could have ceased all contact with Luhan and move on to people who don't make promises but merely declare their love for him.

But he didn't.

Even as the days wore on and they texted hearts to one another, Minseok couldn't bring up the courage to tell Luhan he didn't want to go any further. He doesn't understand why he didn't stop talking to Luhan. It was so easy to push people out of his life, yet he just couldn't bring himself to remove Luhan from his life.

There are more pictures to tear up and discard, but for some reason Minseok can't bring himself to destroy one particular photo. It's one of Luhan, taken by Minseok himself. He and Luhan were stargazing on the roof one summer night. Luhan was so caught up with staring at the bright orb in the sky that he didn't notice his camera had disappeared and Minseok had taken a picture of him, his head tilted upwards and mouth slightly ajar in awe. The comment on the back was from himself this time: _I thought it would be nice if I took a picture of you for a change. You look like a child in this shot, as if you had just seen a full moon for the first time and you realized how big your world is. But I'll always be by your side, so don't be scared, love. We'll take on the world together._

Minseok wants to rip it into tiny shreds and burn it, but he can't bring himself to do it. He doesn't know why. He decides to keep the photo and stick it somewhere safe. He'll hold onto it for old time's sake.

After finishing up the pictures and putting them into the box, Minseok takes some time to think. He doesn't want to; he'd rather sleep for a million years and wake up centuries later. However, he can't help but think about Luhan and the time they had together. They rarely fought and they were practically perfect for one another. It was almost like they were destined to meet and love each other. But perhaps it was also destined for them to part ways just as Minseok became too deep in love. Why did have to Luhan leave him? Everything was wonderful. They had plans. They had a future. They had a _promise._

Minseok sighs and gets up from the floor. He kicks the box under his bed before going to the kitchen to fix himself a cup of coffee. He'll deal with everything later.

 

 

As he sits down on the sofa with a cup of coffee in hand, he notices the corner of something sticking out between the cushions. He set down his mug on the coffee table and pulls an envelope out. It was plain with nothing written on it. He would have thrown it away if he didn't think twice to open it.

Inside, there was simply a picture of him and Luhan laying in bed together, content smiles on both their faces as they peered into the camera lenses. The date on the top left corner says that the photo had been taken the day before their breakup. His throat constricts and it feels like a steel nail went through his heart, but he forces himself to flip the picture over and read what's on the back.

_I'm sorry I broke my promise, Minseok. I know you keep promises to heart and the breakup must have wreaked you so bad. I know that you loved me a lot, too. Don't blame yourself, though. Nothing is your fault. I don't know what I'm going to do now that we're apart, but I hope I can see you again one day. I love you a lot, Minseok._

Minseok laid the envelope and picture on the sofa and sighed. He suddenly feels tired. Emotionally drained. He feels like he could sleep forever. Maybe that's what he'll do. He'll sleep forever, simply drifting in an abyss where nothing can touch him.

The moment he lays his head on a pillow and shuts his eyes, he sees the person he still loves the most before he drifts into oblivion.


End file.
